Not so typical
by Loluuuuu
Summary: [Sequel Unstoppable pt2]./ Sehun sudah bukan lagi ice prince yang dulu. Semuanya berubah—bukan sejak negara api menyerang,—tetapi ketika Zitao datang ke kehidupannya./ EXO;; HunTao; Sehun—Tao./ GS.


A** H**un**T**ao Fanfiction.

They belong to God_—_and me (HAHAHA).

_AU—Typo—Gender Switch__—_

_If you finished read this, please don't burned me._

.

.

**—Not so typical—**

_(Loluuuuu)_

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar—sangat tidak tipikal Sehun—ketika ia sudah berada didepan gadis yang sering kali singgah di mimpinya sebulan belakangan ini.

Kemudian ia menoleh kearah temannya dan melenyapkan senyumannya. Memberikan tatapan _pergi-jangan-ganggu-waktu-modus-ku_ padanya. Temannya mendengus kesal, _dasar _ice prince_ gak tahu diri. Harusnya dia berterimakasih karena udah diberi tahu,_ cibirnya.

Setelah nyamuk—temannya-itu pergi, Sehun kembali menatap gadis yang tergolong tinggi itu dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Gadis itu sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Eung... Ini, baju kamu yang waktu itu kamu pinjemin ke aku... Maaf baru bisa ngembaliin sekarang," kata gadis itu dengan aksen China yang masih kental.

Sehun menerima _paper bag_ yang gadis itu ulurkan padanya. Dengan sangat modus ia menyentuh tangan mulus gadis itu selagi ia mengambilnya. Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alisnya—_kenapa__ sih_, heran gadis itu dalam hati.

Sehun mengamati gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress _lolita yang sangat cocok dibadannya yang kurus tinggi bagaikan model. Ditambah dengan rambut hitam kelamnya dan kantung mata hitam yang entah bagaimana terlihat manis dimata Sehun.

Berbicara tentang kantung mata, Sehun ingat pertama kali ia terpesona dengan gadis itu saat ia melihat kantung matanya. Oh, juga bentuk bibirnya yang sangat unik, apalagi kalau sedang berbicara. Lalu bentuk wajah, mata kucingnya, hidung mancungnya, kakinya yang jenjang—baiklah, Sehun terpesona dengan semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu.

Lelaki itu ingat betapa besar euforia yang ia rasakan ketika Yixing-_noona_ (sahabat kakak sepupunya), membawa gadis itu—yang ternyata adalah adik sepupu Yixing—kerumah kakak sepupunya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menemaninya karena ia baru di Korea dan masih belum memiliki teman dekat.

Dan Sehun berakhir dengan senyuman lebar serta latar berbunga-bunga ketika menemani gadis itu. Terlebih ketika gadis itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada bajunya sendiri dan berakhir dengan menggunakan baju Sehun sebagai ganti bajunya yang basah.

Kembali pada keadaan yang sebenarnya, gadis bertubuh tinggi itu menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi aneh yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

_**PLAK**_

Kedua bola mata Sehun melebar ketika merasakan tepukan—tamparan keras dipipi kanannya. Refleks, Sehun memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa _sangat_ panas.

"Nah, udah sadar 'kan? Harusnya kamu ngelakuin itu dari tadi," ujar Jongin kepada gadis yang berada disebelahnya—yang dibalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala serta mulut yang menganga.

"ASDFGHJKL KIM JONGIN—"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Sehun mengutuk Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari sebelum ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. _Tuhan, azablah ia menjadi arang_, doa Sehun dalam hati.

"Kamu gak papa?" Tanya gadis itu.

Sehun menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan mata yang mengeluarkan _bling-bling_ aneh. Rasa sakit akibat tamparan Jongin langsung hilang begitu saja, "Tentu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh," gadis itu mengangguk, "Sekali lagi, makasih, dan maaf kalo aku ngembaliinnya lama," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum—Sehun dengan keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbang ke langit.

Sehun menahan tangan gadis itu ketika ia akan berbalik pergi, "Eung, Tao... Sebagai permintaan maaf dan terimakasih, gimana kalo besok kita makan? Aku yang traktir,"

Tao mengeluarkan ekspresi berpikirnya.

Dan Sehun hampir melakukan sikap lilin ketika Tao mengangguk dengan sangat imut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu sejak Sehun mengajak Tao makan—kencan terselubung, dan sudah lebih dari tiga minggu pula hubungan mereka menjadi dekat.

Belakangan ini, Sehun sudah mulai banyak tersenyum dan menjadi ramah. Bahkan Jongin, Jongdae, dan Luhan sering bergidik sendiri ketika Sehun tersenyum sangat manis dan sering mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya didepan mereka.

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Sehun mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Tao—yang menjadi rutinitasnya selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

.

_To : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_09:45 PM_

_Hai panda^^ masih bangun?_

.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit berlalu dan Tao masih belum membalas pesannya. Sehun sempat mengira kalau gadis itu sudah tidur tapi _handphone_-nya mengeluarkan dering khusus yang ia pasang untuk pesan dari Tao.

.

_From : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:04 PM_

_Aku baru akan tidur~ badanku pegal habis latihan wushu TT_

.

Sehun mengangguk—ia baru ingat Tao ikut ekskul wushu. Ia langsung mengetikkan balasan—dengan sangat cepat.

.

_To : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:05 PM_

Arraseo_~ kamu tidur sana~ Jangan sampai sakit dan kelelahan^^_

.

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan _handphone_-nya ketika ia menunggu balasan dari Tao.

.

_From : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:08 PM_

Ne~ jallja_, Sehunnie~~_

.

Sehun meloncat dari tempat tidurnya ketika Tao mengetikkan 'Sehunnie' pada pesannya. Ia dengan semangat mengetikkan balasan—dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

.

_To : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:09 PM_

_Hehehehehehehehe^^_

_Ah, _chamkkanman_, aku mau nanya... Tadi pagi aku liat kamu dianter laki-laki tinggi, rambutnya pirang, dan... Dia nyium jidat kamu._

_Dia siapa?_

.

Sehun menggigiti _handphone_-nya menunggu balasan dari Tao. Ia ganti menggigit bibirnya ketika pesannya dibalas.

.

_From : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:10 PM_

_Ah, dia Kris-ge~ tunanganku^^_

_Aku tidur dulu ya? _Jallja

.

_Handphone_ Sehun terlepas dari kedua tangannya dan—yang beruntungnya—jatuh diatas kasur yang empuk.

Kedua tangannya menggaruk tembok kamarnya dengan ekspresi _mental breakdown_ yang benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan.

_Sangat tidak tipikal Sehun._

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk memiliki panda manis itu.

Sehun merasakan hatinya menjadi butiran debu—dan tidak akan bisa menjadi utuh kembali. Ayolah, butiran debu mana yang bisa membuat dirinya padat kembali?

Dengan satu persen tenaga yang tersisa, Sehun membalas pesan dari _mantan-calon-baby-panda-nya_ itu.

.

_To : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:25 PM_

_Ne, _jallja_._

.

Dan Sehun tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak tipikal Sehun diatas kasurnya.

.

.

"_Gege_!" Tao memekik ketika Kris memegang _handphone_-nya sambil tertawa ala _king of devils_.

Kris menyeringai, "Ah, jadi dia yang bikin kamu megang _handphone_ terus dan suka senyum-senyum sendiri,"

Tao mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya-yang sama sekali tidak berefek pada Kris, "_Gege_ baca pesanku?!"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya, "Nih," lalu menyerahkan _handphone_ itu kepada pemiliknya.

Tao membelakkan matanya melihat balasan-balasan yang Kris berikan pada Sehun, "_Ge_, kau menggunakan _emote-icon_?" Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik—_gege_nya tidak pernah menggunakan _emote-icon_—karena, ya, _gege_nya selalu bertingkah_ sok cool_, meskipun kenyataannya selalu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasi. Lalu Tao kembali meng-_scroll_ pesan singkat itu kebawah. Matanya sontak membelak, "_What the—GEGE!_"

Kris menghindari lemparan bantal yang Tao arahkan padanya-yang tentu saja membuat berantakan ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

"Kenapa _gege_ bilang kalo _gege_ tunanganku?!" Tao melempar bantal sofa terakhirnya, "Dia bakal salah paham! Aku aduin ke papa dan mama!"

Kris menghindar dengan baik, "Bilang aja, paling kamu yang bakal malu,"

"WU YIFAN!"

Tao menggeram marah. Seandainya bisa, ia akan mengutuk Kris menjadi seekor naga, agar orang-orang benci padanya, dan kemudian ia akan diarak keliling dunia, lalu dibakar—tapi Tao tahu kalau itu tidak akan terjadi. Maka ia mengambil bantal besar diatas karpet berbulu—yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur—lalu melemparnya kearah _gege_nya dengan tenaga penuh, "Aku bakal bilang ke _eonnie_ kalo _gege_ suka sama dia!"

Dan bantal itu sukses mendarat tepat diwajah Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengeluarkan aura-aura negatif ketika ia memasuki kelas.

Hari ini ia bertekad untuk menghindari Tao—hitung-hitung sebagai langkah pertama untuk _move on_.

Tapi sialnya, baru saja ia berbelok, tepat didepannya berdiri sosok Wu Zitao yang melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dengan senyum mereka dibibirnya. Sehun langsung membelakkan matanya, dan detik selanjutnya ia menemukan dirinya sedang berlari menjauhi gadis itu begitu saja.

—benar-benar sangat tidak tipikal Sehun.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat pengecut karena (tanpa sadar) berlari dari hadapan gadis pujaan hatinya. Padahal gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal Tao tidak mengetahui perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana pesan singkat yang Tao berikan kemarin mengiris-iris hatinya.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja—membuat sahabat-sahabatnya heran dengan kelakuan ice prince yang belakangan sudah tidak begitu dingin lagi.

Biasanya, Sehun akan masuk kelas dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya—hingga membuat matanya sangat menyipit dan kedua pipi yang terangkat tinggi. Lalu Sehun akan memeluk sahabatnya satu per satu dan mencoba memeluk Minseok (bukan modus, tolong digaris bawahi)—yang tentu saja **selalu** gagal karena gadis itu sudah keburu dikekang oleh rusanya yang posesif.

Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, Luhan bisa bernafas lega karena Sehun yang tidak mencoba memeluk Minseoknya lagi.

Jongdae menoel-noel bahu Sehun yang dibalas dengan gumaman dari lelaki berambut _silver _itu.

"Hun, kenapa sih?" Tanya Jongdae kemudian.

Sehun merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan handphone berwarna putih pada Jongdae, "Lihat pesannya,"

Jongdae, Jongin, dan Luhan langsung membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi handphone Sehun yang sekarang sedang dipegang Jongdae. Sementara itu, Minseok memutar matanya—entah kenapa para lelaki itu begitu rempong dimatanya.

"OOOOOHHHHH," mereka bertiga mengeluarkan koor kompak begitu selesai membaca pesan singkat antara Sehun dan Tao.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menepuk punggung sahabatnya—tanda rasa simpati atas patah hatinya Sehun, bel kemudian berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Ayo keluarkan buku kalian,"

Para murid menghela nafas frustasi karena guru mereka masuk benar-benar _tepat_ saat bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi begitu pula dengan _handphone_ Sehun.

Dengan tidak semangat, lelaki itu membuka notifikasi pesan yang ditampilkan _handphone_-nya.

.

_From : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:00 AM_

_Hun, bisa ke ruang tempat latihan wushu, gak?_

.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Jujur saja, ia sangat amat sangat ingin bertemu dengan panda-nya itu—karena bagaimanapun, Tao sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

.

_To : Baby Panda_

_xxxx/xx/xx_

_10:03AM_

Mian_. Aku banyak tugas._

.

Tetapi ia sedang patah hati.

Dan bertemu dengan Tao sekarang ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk hati dan juga mentalnya.

Karena setiap melihat Tao, Sehun selalu teringat dengan tunangannya yang—Sehun malas mengakuinya, tapi ini adalah kenyataan pahit—_lumayan_ tampan.

—_Hell_.

Sehun juga tampan. _For his fangirls' sake_, Sehun sangat tampan dan bahkan (dengan sangat tidak tahu malunya) empunya sendiri mengagumi ketampanan dirinya.

Ya, sangat tampan—hingga Tao bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan dan dirinya sudah tidak ada kesempatan.—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun.

Sementara itu, ketiga sahabatnya plus Minseok—yang tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Luhan, menatapnya iba.

"Hun, gak ketemu Tao?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya menggeleng, "Aku lagi patah hati, kalo kamu lupa."

Jongin memutar matanya, "Mereka masih tunangan, Hun. Seenggaknya kamu masih ada kesempatan,"

Sehun mendengus, "Aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka ngehancurin hubungan orang lain."

Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya, "Karena selama ini kamu udah _sangat-tidak-tipikal-__S__ehun_, aku kira kamu bakal ngelakuin hal aneh lainnya,"

"Berhentilah memperkeruh suasana, Kim Jongdae." Ketus Sehun.

Luhan menyeringai, "Ow, _old Oh Sehun is back_,"

"Ya, berhenti menganggunya," Minseok memukul pelan lengan kiri Luhan. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berdiri disamping meja Sehun, mengusak rambut silver milik sang maknae—yang tentu saja membuat Luhan memelototkan matanya.

"Aku tahu kamu sedih, tapi dia pasti bingung sama sikap kamu yang tiba-tiba ngejauh kayak gini," Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Minseok yang mulai berbicara, "Kamu juga gak bisa terus menerus menghindar. Karena itu gak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Termasuk sakit hati kamu," Sehun menegakkan badannya, "Mungkin usulku sangat gila, tapi aku rasa kamu harus bilang perasaan kamu yang sebenernya,"

Minseok kemudian mengelus bahu kanan Sehun sambil mengulaskan senyuman lembut di wajah cantiknya, "Karena cinta ada untuk diungkapkan, bukan untuk dipendam,"

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping Minseok (sekali lagi, ini bukan modus) yang dibalas dengan elusan lembut oleh Minseok pada kepala dan punggung lebar Sehun.

"_Gomawo_, Minseok~" ujar Sehun sambil sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggoyangkan badan Minseok.

"_Cheonma_, Se-"

Sehun hampir terjungkal kedepan saat badan Minseok yang sedang ia peluk langsung ditarik begitu saja kebelakang oleh oknum yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan—_the posses__s__ive deer_, Xi Luhan.

Sehun mengubah wajahnya dengan ekspresi _pissed_ dan wajah lembut Minseok berubah datar. Sementara duo KimJong-bros dengan serempak melakukan _rolling eyes _saat sisi posesif Luhan kembali bangkit.

Luhan memenjarakan Minseok dalam pelukannya—dengan kedua tangan yang mengurung Minseok dalam dekapannya, Luhan lebih terlihat seperti _ahjussi _mesum dibanding seorang kekasih (posesif), "Jangan sentuh Minseok-ku dengan tangan kotormu, rakyat jelata."

Rasanya Sehun ingin membuang rusa mesum itu keluar galaksi, "Musnahlah kau, Xi Luhan."

Sementara itu Minseok menghela nafasnya—kenapa Tuhan dengan teganya membuat ia mencintai si rusa mesum yang kelewat posesif ini, "Kamu nyebelin, Lu."

Luhan mengecup perpotongan leher Minseok, "_Nado saranghae_, Min~"

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat lega ketika ia sudah sampai di ruang UKS dan melihat gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan deru nafas yang teratur—tertidur.

Kembali kebeberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun memutuskan mengikuti saran Minseok—karena, ya, Minseok yang memberi saran. Kalau ketiga sahabat gilanya yang memberinya saran, maka akan lain ceritanya—dan pada istirahat kedua ini, ia memutuskan menemui Tao dengan cara menghampiri kelasnya.

Sehun yang berdebar-debar ketika ingin menemui Tao, merasakan jantungnya berhenti ketika teman dari gadis itu mengatakan kalau Tao cedera saat latihan wushu dan berada di UKS sekarang.

Hasrat Sehun untuk mementokkan kepalanya kedinding sangat besar ketika teman Tao menambahkan, kalau gadis bermata panda itu sudah meminta Sehun untuk membantunya saat ia latihan wushu istirahat pertama tadi—yang ditolak Sehun hanya karena ia patah hati.

Lelaki yang mempunyai fans yang lumayan (sangat) banyak di sekolahnya itu langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ruang UKS yang entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh dari kelas Tao.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang.

Berada diruang UKS—dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Ruangan itu sepi karena tidak ada guru penjaga—hanya ada ia dan Tao yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai batas perutnya.

Sehun duduk kursi yang berada disebelah ranjang Tao, dengan keringat yang membasahi baju serta wajah dan rambutnya—duh, masa bodoh dengan itu. Ia tetap tampan, ada ataupun tidak ada keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Sehun mengelus rambut Tao dengan sayang. Ia merasa sangat jahat karena tidak mengabulkan permintaan Tao yang meminta ia menghampiri gadis itu diruang latihannya.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mengambil telapak tangan kanan Tao dan mengelusnya lembut, "Aku khawatir, tahu," tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas mengusap pipi gadis itu, "Mian, karena aku gak ada pas kamu butuh..." kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum bersalah, "Aku cemburu, kalo kamu mau tahu. Makanya aku gak nyamperin kamu. Setiap inget kamu, aku selalu inget kamu yang udah punya tunangan,"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelapak tangan Tao yang ia genggam. Lelaki itu mencium tangan gadis itu dengan egenap perasaan yang ia punya—berharap perasaan itu akan tersalurkan, meskipun hanya dengan kecupan ringan ditangan, "_Neomu Johayo_, Wu Zitao..."

Sehun terkekeh karena ia berbicara sendiri dari tadi—bahkan sampai mengungkapkan perasaannya, padahal gadis itu sedang tertidur dan pastinya tidak akan mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Aku gak punya tunangan,"

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur membuat Sehun langsung menegakkan badannya. Lelaki itu melebarkan matanya melihat Tao yang sudah sadar dengan _pout _dibibir merahnya.

"Hah?"

Sehun berani bertaruh kalau ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

Tao berdeham—menetralkan suaranya, "Aku gak punya tunangan, Kris-ge itu kakakku. Kakak kandung. Dengan ayah-ibu dan kakek-nenek yang sama."

Sehun merasakan beban hidupnya terangkat begitu saja. Rasanya dunia sangat indah—karena ia merasa tidak mempunyai beban lagi dalam hidupnya, "Terus kenapa kamu bilang kayak gitu kemaren?" tanya Sehun.

Tao mendengus kesal, "Kris-ge emang aneh. Dia yang bales semua sms yang kamu kirim, dan dia juga yang bilang kalo dia tunanganku. Dia agak hipster. Tolong dimengerti,"

Sehun ingin menggaruk lantai mengetahui kalau yang membalas pesannya kemarin adalah kakak dari gadis incarannya—dan sudah pasti yang membuat ia patah hati adalah orang yang sama pula. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, _untung calon kakak ipar. Kalo enggak, udah aku bakar dia_, cibir Sehun dalam hati.

"Dan, Sehun,"

Kalau ia tidak tahu malu, ingin rasanya ia mengambil dslr dirumahnya yang lensanya bahkan bisa ia jadika barbel saking beratnya, dan memotret Tao yang sedang tersenyum dari segala sisi dengan cantiknya—manis—lucu—atau apalah itu, yang pasti Sehun ingin memeluk tubuh rampingnya.

Lelaki itu menepuk pipinya pelan, "Ne, panda?"

"_Nado Joha_,"

—persetan dengan rasa malu. Sehun sudah melompat kegirangan dan berakhir dengan mengecupi setiap senti wajah Tao—dan berakhir dibibir kucing Tao yang sangat menggoda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END.**

.

* * *

**(note)**

MENGGELINJANG. HNG. HNG.

Kenapa aku terus-terusan bikin sequel—

Tapi, ya, aku malah terkena euforia yang sangat tinggi pas cerita ini selesai. Karena, ASDFGHJKLAWEGAGDAHD. BRO. HUNTAO, BRO. HUNTAO. Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin duo maknae line ini. Ya, maafkan aku dengan ending yang fail banget. Huks.

Dan nama depan Tao yang berubah itu, ya, karena tuntutan cerita xixixixi. Dan, walla! Kris muncul lagi. Tadinya mau aku nistain tapi, ya, mungkin Kris harus mendapatkan kebahagiannya (dengan menistakan orang lain).

Anyway, maaceh lagi yang udah review di _unstoppable_ dan _let go_. Duh makasih banyak! LAF YU BEYBIEH. Dan, hutangku udah lunas lagi karena udah ngasih sequel nyahahaha^^

Dan Kangin makin ganteng (sama sekali gak ada hubungannya) makanya, review, juseyoooo~~ /bbuing bbuing/

Terus, buat lelaki kesayangan;; SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA KIM JONGDAE!


End file.
